Yu Yu Hakusho: Demon Wars
by PrimePWTime
Summary: Yusuke,Kuwabara,Kurama and Hiei have been defeated now Yusuke's son must become strong before the one who killed his father kills him. Can Akira and his new partners destory the demons or the war end with everyone in Hell.


Yu Yu Hakusho: Demon Wars

**Chapter 1- Spirit Academy**

Blood fell as Yusuke looked on as his best friends were on the ground looking pale and white in the face. Over the bodies was a warrior surrounded in darkness with only his right eye showing it was red like a deadly flame. Yusuke ran as sweat dropped to the ground as a flash hit him in the back he screamed as he fell to the ground as blood flew out of his mouth. The man in the darkness walked closer and closer to Yusuke with a capsule in his hand as he opened the top. Yusuke's soul flew into it as he became pale like his fallen comrades as the man walked away as blood dripped behind him as the greatest spirit detective ever had just been beaten.

"SPIRIT GUN!!!!," a boy screamed these words as a flash came out of a boy's index finger. The boy was wearing a black jacket and blue jeans and he had long spiked red hair with big blue eyes. His spirit gun hit a target right in the center destroying it while the pieces flew every where as the other fighter's watched on. From out of the corner of the boy's eye a old woman walked up to him. She was much shorter then the boy she was very old and looked like she was already dead. The boy who destroyed the target smiled at the old woman and put up his right hand and gave her a thumbs up. The happiness was short lived as the old woman jumped in the air and slammed him into the ground.

"Don't get so cocky you moron," said the old woman as she walked up to the young boy and kicked him in the gut making blood fly out of his mouth. He got to his feet smiling at the woman looking like he was ready to fight her. He ran at her and did a spin kick trying to knock her head off but she just ducked easily and kicked him right in the chin as he left himself open for a attack. He flew across the room as he hit the wall and slumped down. The other fighters just laughed and pointed as the boy got a huge bump on his head.

"You...stupid old hag!," the boy screamed as he got up and raised his fist's in the air and was ready to run at the woman again but didn't as she got in a stance. He instead just turned from the woman and crossed his arms and put his head down.

"Shut up Akira!...you are too cocky!," said the old woman as Akira didn't look at her still looking at the wall with a stupid look on his face.

"It's not my fault that I'm the best spirit detective in this academy!," the boy screamed louder then before not listening to the laughs that he got after he made that statement.

"Hey...Akira maybe you should calm down...Genkai is our teacher here!," a boy with short brown hair told Akira as he was looking at Genkai's eyes not wanting her to snap and make them run laps again. Genkai walked over to Akira and tried to look at him but he just turned each time not wanting to make eye contact with her.

"So Akira...you think you are the best at the academy?," asked Genkai as Akira just nodded still not letting down that he thought was the best. Genkai just snickered slightly as she looked up at Akira who was ready for what she was going to throw at him.

"Fine...if you are as great as you say you are why don't you fight...Jukyui Zai!," Genkai screamed loudly as she pointed to a fighter who was fighting with a bigger group of fighter's. He looked over at Genkai and walked over and stood by her side waiting for order's.

"Hey thats Zai...he is a high B rank and he has already completed 37 case's!," a boy screamed from back of the room as Akira just got in a stance not scared of the stronger fighter.

"You actually want me...to fight him?!," Zai yelled as he wasn't pleased at who his opponent was. He also got in a fighting stance sighing not wanting Genkai to get mad at him. The two fighter's charged at each other as Akira tried to punch Zai in the stomach but he just blocked it with his right hand throwing it away. Zai smiled as he ran at Akira wanting to end it fast punching Akira in the gut fast not even letting Akira think as he fell to the ground. He walked behind Akira and kicked his face into the ground making blood fall to the ground.

"I'm going to finish this fight now this is a waste of my time!," Zai screamed as he raised his fist in the air watching Akira rise from the ground not giving up just yet. Akira charged once more at Zai with each fist trying to destroy him but each one was just dodged. Akira was no match for Zai he was just too strong and too experienced for him to match up with.

"SPIRIT HURRICANE!," Zai yelled as he raised his arms up and watched as a huge hurricane erupted and started to head for Akira. The sweat dropped from Akira's eye's as the hurricane came faster and faster at him. Akira ran at the hurricane throwing away all caution and ready to go head to head with the hurricane.

"I'm not giving up yet! I'll show you old hag that I'm stronger then anyone here!," said Akira as he smiled and ran at the hurricane and jumped right into it trying to destroy with his punches but it was no use. The hurricane lifted Akira into the air and threw him down at full force making him scream as the smoke cleared Zai was standing not even breaking a sweat as Akira layed on the ground motionless with scars all over him.

"That will be all Zai you may go back to your lesson," said Genkai nodding at Zai the tall warrior with long black hair as he started walking back to his group.

"That was a waste of time Master Genkai next time please give me a challenge if it wouldn't be too much trouble," laughed Zai as he was walking as the other fighter's around Akira looked on as Akira looked like he could be dead.

"Shut.....up...," said Akira softly as he got to his feet and stumbled over to Genkai looking at Zai with didn't even notice Akira.

"Akira calm down! you were defeated by a better fighter and you should accept it you aren't at his level yet and wont be for a long time," said Genkai trying to calm Akira down as he was beaten and still wanting to go even though if he got hit once more he would probably knocked out.

"Grrrrrrr stop under estimating me you stupid old hag! I'm better then Zai he got lucky!," screamed Akira once more as Genkai sighed and walked up to him and punched him right in the stomach knocking him to the ground and knocking him out.

Akira's eye's opened as he looked around a room where people were running around with a bunch of paper in their hand's dropping it and then picking it up again making a loud noise as they bumped into each other. As the people moved out of the way Akira saw a desk and on the desk was one of the most powerful rulers of the spirit world his name was Koenma. Akira looked at the ruler as he looked like he always did like a baby. Akira walked up yo Koenma with a angry look on his face as he picked him up by his collar and shook him around making him scream for help. His servants jumped on Akira as he just threw them off and then tried to attack again but missed and hit his head on the desk.

"HEY! DON'T KILL ME!," said Koenma screaming as he ran behind one of his servant's and pointed at Akira looking like he wanted his servant to attack Akira.

"Hey baby boy! why am I here!?," asked Akira as he yelled loudly making even more people drop their document's to the ground.

"You are here because Genkai wanted me to tell you something but maybe I won't give you your first case!," screamed Koenma holding up a document which said "Case #17890" on it. Akira looked up at Koenma with a smile on his face as he ran at Koenma and knocked over the servant protecting Koenma.

"MY FIRST CASE! YES! YES! YES! GIVE ME!," Akira screamed as he pulled the document out of Koenma's hand and looked at it.

"Don't take that from me!," said Koenma not going to try to take it from Akira who was much bigger then him.

"Hey...........I don't get this what does it mean?," asked Akira as he turned the document every way he could. Koenma ran up to Akira fast and took the document from his hand and ran back to his desk and sat down and looked at it.

"Heh......now this case is very weird but Genkai has said you were ready for it. She said you were ready but I didn't know she would give you a B class case on your first case. She must think very highly of you Akira if she is giving a case like this when you are only a C class detective at the academy.

"B...B...CLASS CASE! YES THANK YOU!," screamed Akira jumping up and down as he knew he was finally on his way to becoming the greatest spirit detective ever. Akira smiled big as he wanted to start the case already and complete it so he could show all his friends in his class that he is better then all of them.

"But you will be going with three other students here at the academy who are C and B class students and fighters and they will be hearing that they have this case soon and Genkai will also be coming with you guys just in case you need her in anyway," said Koenma sighing as Akira still was smiling.

"Who cares if I have three other kids coming with me but I'm still going to kick some major ass on my first case!," said Akira as he was about to run out of the room and brag to all his friends.

"You many go now...," said Koenma as Akira nodded and ran and opened the door fast and rushed out ready to tell everyone at the academy the news.

"So Akira has got his first case after his three years here?," asked one of the servant's.

"Yes but I hope he will survive...if he only knew he had the potential that no one could ever match," sighed Koenma putting his head on the desk.

"So should I go tell the other three students that they also have a case?," asked the servant and Koenma nodded as he walked out of the room.

"If Akira only knew his last name was...Uramehsi...Akira Uramehsi," said Koenma quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok if you were wondering the first chap is when Yusuke is 25 years old and the time line I will be using in the story is 13 years later then the first paragraph and Akira was one year old when Yusuke lost. So Koenma made a Spirit Academy to teach young kids to control their spirit energy. Oh and this is my first YYH fic so dont flame please and if u like it Ill put up chapter 2!


End file.
